I Miss You and Escape from Aunt Coco
Dora Marquez sat in the attic bedroom with a sad expression on her face as she looked out the window. Her friend, Boots the Monkey had already settled down for the night while Dora thought about her father while she began her sad song. Dora: Do I miss you? Count the stars, multiply by ten, Course I do, more than now and then... I could paint a rainbow... Shine the lights, set them out in space... Faster to explain how much I miss your face... Watch the moon, someday soon... He will star to smile... When I say "I'll see you in a while," But 'til then, I'll miss you... Dry my tears, hide my fears away... Until that happy day, at the rainbow's end... Is where I will go, my friend... I do...miss you so...' Suddenly, the little Latina girl heard a sound outside of her window and saw a familiar mouse with cowboy attire and a familiar orange cat with thin black stripes. "Fievel, Heathcliff!" Dora cried. "Dora, have we got news for you." Fievel explained as he and Heathcliff climbed up Dora's window. "My Papi's alive?!" Dora cried happily, as Boots woke up. "Uh-huh, and according to the telegram which we meant to bring to you before that dragon lady got us thrown into that pet prison, your father's in Tibet!" Heathcliff added. "What's going on?" Boots asked. "Boots, Papi's alive and well!" Dora explained, and we're on our way to find him." "I'm going to need a hat and a raincoat," the little Latina girl added. "It must be cold in Tibet." "Wait a minute, Dora, how are we going to find him?" Heathcliff asked as Dora continued to gather as many necessary items for her quest to find Papi Marquez. "It's way, way, way out there, Dora!" Fievel explained, as Boots yanked all the bed sheets off of Dora's bed. "No problemo, my good friend, Map will show us the way." Dora explained as she grabbed her purple backpack which held a magical map inside. "Here, Heathcliff, put your finger here," Dora said. "Who knows what's out there in Tibet?" Heathcliff explained. "Are you sure that's where you're going?" "Sí, sí," Dora replied. "Papi might be hurt, or worse. I do hope he's okay," "Let's vamanos!" Boots grabbed onto the bed sheet and climbed down and Dora followed. "Heathcliff, hurry." Dora whispered. "Down, please." Fievel said. "Oh, I'll give you down, all right," The orange cat frowned at Fievel, as he grabbed a hold of him. However, at the moment he did so, Heathcliff realized he had let go of the bed sheet, and they went plummeting towards the ground, awakening Dora's evil Aunt Coco LaBouche. Coco LaBouche heard the crashing sound outside, when she saw the tail of Dora's bed curtain. She gasped in horror. "She's escaped again! I must call Jean-Claude!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Parodies Category:Tom and Jerry the Movie Parodies Category:Fanmakes Category:Tom and Jerry the Movie Fanmakes Category:spoofs